DulceDulce Entrenamiento
by SilverHipogriff
Summary: Esto es en lo que se puede convertir un simple entrenamiento...


Hola!

Esta es la primera historia que hago de este género, y probablemente la última, sólo espero que disfruten lo que lean, la verdad yo disfruté escribiendo la mayor parte de esto, ojalá algo dentro de lo que sigue sea de su agrado.

Y sólo por rutina, los personajes de Harry, Ron, Luna y Hermione no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a una escritora llamada J. K. Rowling. Ahora sí, paso a presentar…

**Dulce****…Dulce Entrenamiento…**

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, en casa…o más bien mansión de los Lovegood se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre amigos. Bueno, en realidad eran dos parejas las que se encontraban charlando dentro de la gran y lujosa sala que ahí se encontraba.

Llevaban algunas semanas sin verse y era hora de que se pusieran al día con las vidas de sus amigos. Pero siempre debe llegar la hora de la despedida y, en este caso sólo Harry y Ron tuvieron que despedirse ya que Luna había invitado a Hermione a quedarse a dormir y ésta, claro, había aceptado.

-Y bien ya que se fueron los muchachos ¿de que quieres hablar Hermione¿algún secretito que le tengas a Harry? o…¿algún otro novio que tengas escondido?- preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

La castaña la miró y rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisilla por la broma.

-Luna, tú sabes bien que yo no le tengo secretos a Harry, al contrario de ti…¿o acaso ya le contaste a Ron sobre la última adquisición que hiciste en el Callejón Diagon?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mmm…no, pero es sólo porque estoy esperando que cambie su modo de ver a las arañas gigantes, yo sé que si lo logra, él y Fillie serán buenos amigos- dijo la rubia perdida en algún punto dentro de su mente.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario…¿Ron amigo de una araña gigante? Ni con todo el oro del mundo el pelirrojo sería capaz de querer a una de esas cosas, esta niña tenía unas ideas que…

Como veía que Luna no salía de su ensimismamiento, se decidió a hablar.

-Y bueno, dime…¿Qué tenías planeado para mí?- esto pareció sacar a la rubia del trance.

-No lo sé…- dijo pensando con una mano en el mentón- ¡ah ya sé! Dime…¿qué tal vas con tu entrenamiento ése que dijiste que harías¿para qué era?

-Ah…eso, ya dejé de hacerlo, era para mejorar mi salud, fuerza y pues… de paso… mi aspecto físico- terminó la castaña ruborizándose.

-¿Mejorar tu aspecto físico¿Por qué? Tú eres muy bonita, y estoy segura de que Harry no se queja cuando están solitos…acariciándose y…

-Ya te entendí Luna no tienes que decir todo…- se sonrojó aún más que antes- Gracias por el cumplido pero…¿a qué viene eso de mi entrenamiento?- la miró con gran curiosidad.

-Oh sólo era porque quería que entrenaras conmigo, claro, si es que aún puedes…abuela- sabía que con decir eso Hermione no tendría otra opción más que entrenar con ella, porque ah cómo le enojaba que le dijeran así.

-¿Abuela¿Me llamaste abuela?- los ojos de Hermione se comenzaron a encender- sólo soy dos años mayor que tú niña…

-Entonces aceptas mi propuesta o no?…abuela- era definitivo, el que le dijera de esa forma haría que sin duda alguna su amiga aceptara. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando la otra contestó…

-Está bien, acepto, pero te arrepentirás de habérmelo propuesto cuando no puedas seguir mi ritmo- dijo mirando a la rubia con los ojos como rejillas.

-¡Muy bien¡Que empiece la diversión!- gritó su amiga a la vez que daba un gran brinco.

-Luna…ya me estoy cansando…¿podrías salir ya?

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Luna se había metido a un pequeño cuarto que estaba enseguida de donde ella se encontraba. Le dijo que se iría a cambiar pero Hermione no entendía cómo esa "pequeña boba" como a veces le decía, se podía tardar tanto en escoger ropa para un simple entrenamiento.

-Espérame sólo un minuto más- se oyó una voz proveniente de aquel cuarto.

-Eso me dijiste hace quince minutos…o sales de una vez o me voy- le contestó la castaña decidida.

-Ya voy, ya voy…desesperada, oye ¿y Harry te aguanta así? no quiero imaginar lo que ha de sufrir el pobre chico cuando…

-Ya cállate y sal de ahí- la interrumpió intentando no perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

-Ah…ya voy…- dijo Luna saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

-Al fin…

Lo primero que Hermione pudo distinguir fueron las largas y bien formadas piernas de su amiga, venía descalza y lo único que traía de ropa era un top y un pequeñísimo (muy muy pequeñísimo) short, los dos en color azul. Por unos segundos se quedó admirando también el abdomen plano de Luna…por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Hey, dime¿qué piensas?- Luna la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y se dio una vuelta para que la otra la pudiera calificar mejor.

En ese momento la castaña le quería decir muchas cosas acerca de su bien formado cuerpo, pero sabía que no era correcto, así que mejor le dijo…

-¿Y para eso te tomaste tanto tiempo? Ay niña…- _"Pero qué bien aprovechado estuvo, te ves …"_ pensó.

-Mmm…- Luna la miró con ojos asesinos, pero enseguida se compuso y le dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente…-. Bueno, ahora es tu turno.

-¿M-mi turno¿para qué?- le miró sin entender.

-Tú también te vas a cambiar de ropa¿o creías que te dejaría entrenar conmigo con eso que traes puesto? Yo no entrenaré contigo con esas fachas que te cargas.

-Pero…pero yo no…- trató de protestar.

-Nada de peros, si vamos a entrenar, lo haremos como se debe- y acto seguido, empujó a la castaña al mismo cuarto del que ella había salido-. Tu ropa está arriba de la banquita del fondo- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hermione comenzó a caminar pensando en que era lo que le habría dejado Luna, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la banca para ver de que se trataba…

-¡¡¡¡¡LUNA!!!!!

-Jiji…supongo que ya se dio cuenta…

Era prácticamente la misma ropa que tenía la rubia pero en otro color, su color favorito…rojo.

-Vamos Hermione no seas tan delicada…¿Por qué no quieres salir? Ya llevamos media hora con esta discusión¿qué acaso no te cansas…?- preguntó exasperada la rubia.

-Ya te dije que no pienso salir vestida así Luna, no sé cómo se te ocurrió darme esta ropa…- se oyó la voz frustrada de la castaña al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione…anda sal de una vez.

-No quiero.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Sólo saldré si puedo cambiar la ropa que me dejaste.

Esto ya estaba comenzando a desesperara a Luna…aunque la otra fuera de mayor edad a veces su comportamiento parecía mucho más infantil que el de ella.

-No te voy a cambiar la ropa, ya sal de ahí que me estoy empezando a aburrir. ¿Quieres que te deje sola y encerrada en ese cuarto tan pequeño?...lo haré si no sales…- era mentira, nunca haría eso, nunca la dejaría sola, pero sabía que eso haría que la castaña al fin cediera. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando por fin oyó las palabras mágicas…

-Está bien, voy a salir…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No te vayas a burlar por favor.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.

Del otro lado de la puerta sólo se oyó un suspiro de resignación y acto seguido, la puerta se abrió.

No había forma en que Luna se pudiera haber burlado de ella…lo primero que pensó al verla salir fue _"Wow…qué cuerpo…no puede ser que sintiera vergûenza por salir así…"_, y al igual que Hermione, se le quedó viendo embobada, aunque tratando de que no se notara mucho.

Ahora las dos estaban solas en esa habitación de paredes blancas, y en una ropa que…uff…

-Bueno…-dijo Hermione- ¿empezamos?

-¿Eh…? Ah si claro, perdona-dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿A cuántas caídas será?

-Mmm…¿dos de tres?

-Me parece bien, ahora sí, a entrenar.

Las dos se pusieron en posiciones contrarias, a una distancia prudente, y casi al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a correr hacia la otra.

Luna fue la que trató de dar el primer golpe, el cual Hermione burló fácilmente pero no se detuvo a festejar, golpes y patadas volaban por todas partes pero sin aún dar a su blanco.

El juego de burlar no duró mucho, ya que un golpe al estómago fue recibido por la castaña, quien se dolió un poco pero no dejó que le cayera el otro que la rubia intentaba darle, se tiró hacia un lado con las manos en el lugar donde el golpe fue recibido, por lo que no pudo amortiguar bien su caída y se dio en toda la…Mientras se levantaba lo más rápidamente que podía vio cómo Luna iba hacia a ella, con la intención de darle un golpe más, o retenerla en el suelo, para confirmar su primer victoria, pero la otra no se dejó, corrió hacia la dirección donde estaba su amiga, pero al llegar donde ella estaba se pasó de largo, brincó y dio una patada a la pared, lo que la impulsó por los aires y voló hacia Luna, quien sorprendida no pudo alcanzar a defenderse y, con un fuerte golpe, las dos terminaron en el suelo…con Hermione encima de la otra y sus caras peligrosamente cerca.

Se quedaron viendo lo que les pareció siglos, la castaña observó los ojos de la rubia y por un momento se perdió en ellos, recorrió con la mirada todo el rostro de su amiga hasta posarla en sus labios, esos labios…, Luna era tan bonita…tan hermosa…en ese momento deseó tanto besarla…¿pero que estaba pensando…? sabía que no era correcto y se suponía que a ella le gustaban los hombres no las mujeres, ella tenía novio, las dos tenían novio…

Regresando a la realidad Hermione se salió de encima de su amiga, quien no dijo o hizo absolutamente nada cuando estaban en el suelo, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Buscando algo para romper el momento incómodo de silencio después de lo sucedido Hermione dijo:

-Bueno, eso cuenta como una caída tuya ¿o no?, yo voy ganando¿no que era una abuela? Jajajaja.

Eso pareció ayudar a que Luna por fin saliera de la especie de trance en el que estaba, y rápidamente encontró una respuesta a lo que la otra dijo.

-Sigo creyendo que lo eres, sólo tuviste suerte porque me agarraste un poco desprevenida es todo, no te emociones de más, puede que vayas ganando por ahora pero pronto caerás…abuela…- terminó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Inmediatamente después de lo dicho la "abuela" comenzó a atacarla, parecía que ya habían olvidado lo ocurrido hacia pocos segundos, había momentos en que, si alguien que no las conociera las hubiera visto pensaría que eran dos personas que se odiaban, ja…nada más lejos de la realidad ya que ellas eran las mejores amigas…prácticamente hermanas.

Una fuerte patada fue sentida por la rubia, quien para no ser alcanzada por otro golpe mientras se recuperaba del que tenía hizo lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho…se puso a correr.

Hermione no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sabía que la otra estaba aún dolida, así que empezó a perseguirla. Fue una escena bastante extraña, las dos corriendo por toda la habitación dando piruetas extrañas, una para no ser alcanzada y otra para alcanzar a su presa.

Desafortunadamente la castaña no pudo cumplir su objetivo a tiempo, ya que su amiga al parecer ya se había recuperado del golpe recibido, y ahora estaba muy dispuesta a regresárselo.

Luna frenó en seco y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su perseguidora; para este momento las dos ya estaban agitadas, y tenían pequeñas gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo. Como Hermione aún seguía corriendo hacia ella, lo único que tuvo que hacer Luna fue atravesar un pie para que su amiga cayera, pero antes de que pudiera retenerla en el suelo la castaña le lanzó una patada a los pies, lo que hizo que ella también cayera.

Ahora las dos estaban en el suelo, pero no se rendían, rápidamente las dos se levantaron, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que la castaña cayera de espaldas, como cualquier humano tuvo el reflejo de sostenerse de algo para tratar de no caer, y lo único que encontró fue a la única persona que se encontraba en ese lugar aparte de ella, aunque no específicamente se sostuvo de Luna sino más bien fue de su top, el cual quedó un poco desgarrado de un lado…lo suficiente como para dejar ver algo que no se debería de ver…

Esta vez fue Luna quien quedó encima de Hermione, y la única diferencia aparte de esa, respecto a la otra caída fue que esta vez el impacto había hecho que sus labios hicieran contacto por un breve momento.

Cuando hubo pasado ese brevísimo momento de contacto labial la rubia separó su cara de la otra y se puso a gatas sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla sorprendida, y haciendo caso omiso a la rasgadura que tenía en su top.

Se miraron fijamente, tal vez pensando en algo que, hipotéticamente, podría pasar.

En la anterior caída ella se había dado cuenta de cómo la había mirado su mejor amiga, y no podía negar que le hubiera encantado que en ese momento la hubiera besado, ahora la situación era la inversa, ahora ella era la que estaba gozando al mirar los profundos ojos castaños de la mujer que se hallaba bajo ella, al igual que disfrutaba mirar cómo subían y bajaban sus senos al respirar, así como también disfrutaba mirar sus labios…sus labios…cómo se le antojaba probarlos de nuevo.

Luna no era tan analítica y fría de pensamiento como lo era Hermione…ella no pensaba en las consecuencias a las que sus actos la podían llevar, por lo que, lentamente, fue acercando su cara a la de su amiga, temiendo que ella la rechazara y la alejara, pero eso nunca sucedió, y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto nuevamente, le regresó el beso.

Al principio, como cualquier primera vez, las dos se mostraron tímidas en lo que hacían, sólo movían sus labios sobre los de la otra, pero pronto se cansaron de eso, y cuando la lengua de la castaña, al principio con miedo, salió para tratar de entrar en la de su compañera, se perdió todo índice de timidez, ya que la rubia la recibió, dándole acceso a su boca.

Pronto los besos aburrieron a las dos mujeres y comenzaron las caricias.

Hermione subió una mano a la nuca de su amiga, mientras que la otra iba a parar a su espalda, para recorrerla toda con la punta de sus uñas, luego pasó al abdomen, el cual recorrió sólo con el dedo índice, muy muy suavemente, y eso al parecer le gustó a la rubia ya que emitió un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, eso pareció encender aún más a Hermione, ya que dejó esas caricias a un lado y fue a posar sus dos manos en el trasero de Luna por encima del pequeño short para luego introducirlas un poco y acariciarlo.

Después de soltar otro gemido Luna fue a corresponder las caricias de Hermione, haciendo lo propio. Con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de los dedos la cara de la castaña, y fue bajando por su cuello, pasando por encima de su top y llegando a su abdomen, donde se entretuvo un buen rato acariciándolo, para luego pasar a algo que había deseado hacer desde que la vio salir del pequeño cuarto donde se cambió; subió la mano hasta sus senos y comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos por encima de la ropa, haciendo que la otra soltara varios gemidos de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que apretaba el trasero de Luna contra su cuerpo.

La ropa representaba una molestia para las dos, por lo que rápidamente se deshicieron de la de su compañera y las caricias se intensificaron, al igual que los gemidos y el calor de la habitación.

De vez en cuando rodaban un poco para intercambiar posiciones y dejar que la otra hiciera cosas que no podía hacer en la posición anterior. En poco tiempo ambas mujeres comenzaron a acariciar a la otra en su lugar más privado y sagrado.

Después de disfrutar de las caricias y tocamientos de la otra, y temblando por el gran placer que tenían, y por la explosión de calor que sintieron dentro de ellas, las dos terminaron acostadas una a lado de la otra, respirando con más agitación que antes, desnudas y _algo_ despeinadas.

Ladearon un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su compañera y se sonrieron.

-Esto…es…lo más…excitante que…he experimentado…- logró pronunciar con algo de esfuerzo Hermione.

-Sí…yo también...¿quién iba a decir que tenías estos gustos eh Hermione?- le dijo burlona Luna.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, pero debo decir…que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó hoy…gracias…

-Gracias a ti…este día fue fantástico.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a los muchachos?- preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-Sólo les diremos que este fue un dulce…dulce entrenamiento…¿qué tal si nos damos una ducha?

-Si tú me acompañas claro que me daré una ducha.

Y sonriéndose cómplices las dos chicas salieron de esa habitación, esa habitación que encerraría un pequeño secreto entre dos amigas, dos amigas que habían experimentado una experiencia grandiosa…una experiencia que seguramente repetirían en un futuro…o en ese mismo instante, en la ducha que se estaban dando…

FIN

¿Y bien? Creo que no se me dan ese tipo de escenas…bueno como sea, dejen sus comentarios.

Se despide,

SilverHipogriff


End file.
